The present invention relates to a display and, more particularly, to a sealant region pattern and fabrication methods thereof.
TFT LCD devices can suffer from degradation related to ambient environmental conditions such as moisture which may lead to performance loss, operational instability, poor color/emission accuracy, and shortened operational life. Specifically, water can cause crystallization and formation of organic solids, electrochemical reactions at the electrode-organic layer interface, corrosion of metals and migration of ionic species. To minimize such degradation, a TFT LCD device must be properly encapsulated to prevent moisture migration. Typical encapsulation methods utilize a color filter substrate covering organic polymer areas with an adhesive sealant.
However, conventional encapsulation methods suffer from problems such as sealant peeling, uneven cell gaps, and formation of voids in the sealant regions during assembly.
An improved method of encapsulating a LCD apparatus is thus called for.